Rising Tide
by McCanner
Summary: There's a storm brewing. One that can destroy Olympus itself! What's the mystery girl with amnesia got to do with it? Why have campers been disappearing? Can Percy survive another adventure? Tune in to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The city of Miami was no stranger to bad weather pounding its coasts. The city had endured plenty of severe hurricanes during its years on the shore.

However, what they weren't prepared for was the black haired teenage girl who would come washing up on the beach during this particular storm.

Safe to say Olympus and the gods weren't prepared for it either as Poseidon sat in his palace observing the storm when he felt the strange girl wash up on shore.

She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back along with tan skin much like his beloved son Perseus. Poseidon's eyes got wide as the girl opened her eyes to reveal a set of sea green eyes, a common trait among all demigod children of Poseidon.

The girl stood up looking utterly confused as the storm whirled around her. Despite the violent gusts of wind that were whipping the palm trees and blowing up sand, she seemed unaffected. The girl looked down and noticed that she was completely n*** so she started looking around for someone to possibly give her something to wear and explain where she is.

A reporter stood a couple of yards away atop a boardwalk that bordered the beach with a cameraman recording him as he spoke about how the storm's intensity had picked up.

The girl walked over shielding her nude body before poking the reporter on the shoulder.

The reporter, surprised that there was anyone out here by choice, turned around and was shocked to see a n*** young woman, probably 17 maybe 18 years old, looking at him with a mixed look of despair and confusion on her face.

The reporter quickly removed his jacket and gave it to the girl who looked at the jacket as if it was a foreign object.

The reporter helped her put it on and motioned for his cameraman to cut the feed before helping escort the girl to safety.

"What are you doing out here miss? Don't you see how bad the weather is?" the reporter asked as he led the girl to the news van that was parked in a safe area.

The girl responded to the man but he couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. He'd heard plenty of languages from living in Miami but he couldn't pin what language the girl was using.

"Ok, miss, we're going to take you back to our station until we figure out what to do with you," the reporter assured as he opened the sliding door to the news van.

The girl seemed nervous and confused, but she eventually stepped inside the van and took a seat.

The reporter and his cameraman hopped in the front driving away back to their station.

"You got a name miss?" the reporter asked the girl as the van rolled along the road.

The girl didn't understand what he said at all but she felt as if this was her cue to say her name.

"Selene," she spoke softly.

"Selene..." the man trailed off waiting for her last name but he never got it.

The van eventually made it back to the news station where she was given some clothes. She hesitantly put on a faded Miami Heat shirt, a pair of blue jeans that were a few sizes too big and some ratty sneakers. The girl felt strange in these clothes, she was used to a different type of clothing but she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. Her memory was still wiped clean of everything except her name.

Once she was dressed the reporter went to the snack machine in the break room and brought her back some potato chips and a Coke.

"Here, eat this," he said as he handed the girl the snack.

The girl, still confused, opened her mouth wide and took a big bite out of the soda can spewing soda everywhere. The man couldn't help but chuckle before grabbing the soda can away and getting a new one.

"Here, let me get you cleaned up," the man said before being surprised to find the girl completely dry.

"How did you-," he started before the girl held her head as if she is in pain and started screaming.

Startled, the man quickly went to comfort her but was shoved back violently into a desk sending papers and other office supplies flying.

The girl continued screaming holding her head in pain before suddenly stopping and getting a blank look on her face. She looked around seeing the damage she caused with a stunned look on her face. She quickly got up and sprinted out of the room and out of the building back into the torrential downpour.

Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood...

Percy awoke in his cabin with a yawn before stretching.

It had been several months since the Giant War ended and life had finally started to look better again. He and Annabeth, after many sessions with several different psychiatrists, had started to show signs of improvement after their time in Tartarus. The relationship between the two camps was still steadily improving. They set up weekly Iris messaging sessions with Camp Jupiter to discuss matters. Several campers had been switched camps, with their memories still intact thank the gods, in order to help bring the camps together. Right now, Jason is in San Fransisco helping them build new temples for the other gods as well.

However, there have been some mysterious disappearances of demigods in the past couple of weeks. The satyr's sent out to escort them to camp have also been found missing too. The disappearances stopped happening about two weeks ago and the mood at camp had settled down a bit.

Percy shook off his worry before getting out of his bed and getting dressed and showered before heading to breakfast.

He took his normal seat at the Poseidon table by himself before several nymphs served eggs, toast, and grits to the hungry demigods. Percy scrapped off a portion of his meal into the fire in the middle of the dining hall as he muttered a blessing to his father Poseidon.

That was another weird thing that had Percy a little nervous. His Greek parent had gone dark the past couple of days. He said it had something to do with the bad weather down in Florida. There weren't many ways to keep track of what went on in the outside world so Percy was curious about it and of course with it being his dad's domain he was also curious about that as well.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," a voice spoke up bringing him out of his thoughts.

Annabeth was walking over to his table and Percy couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked this early in the morning.

Her blond hair was hanging freely in all of its curly goodness as it seemed to glow with the morning sun. She hadn't combed it that much but it still looked beautiful to Percy after all these years.

She also had on her camp shirt with a pair of jean shorts and her camp necklace hung from her neck.

"Mornin' Wise Girl," Percy responded with his signature grin.

Annabeth smiled before sitting down next to Percy with her breakfast.

The couple enjoyed their breakfast with a nice casual conversation. Their therapist had recommended that they constantly communicate what is going on in their lives to one another due to their separation anxiety from the trauma they experienced in Tartarus. Percy felt that things had gotten better but there still was the feeling of dread that could still overcome him sometimes. The same could be said for Annabeth as well. The first few weeks were especially rough for them. There were several times Percy would wake up in a cold sweat at night due to the constant nightmares that plagued his mind. He tried to put on a brave face to his fellow campers because many still saw him as their hero after the Titan War and the Giant War as well.

After some more talking Percy went to leave the dining pavilion before being stopped by Chiron who was still in wheelchair form.

"Perseus, I have some important news from your father," he said with a grim expression.

Percy immediately straightened, he could sense in his gut where this was going and wanted nothing to do with it. After the promise he made to Annabeth, after all they had gone through, he didn't need any more quests from the gods right now.

"Whatever it is Chiron I think it can wait for later, tell my dad I'm not in the mood," Percy said before turning his back on the centaur to walk away when Chiron called after him.

"Percy, you have a sister," Chiron spoke out making Percy freeze in his tracks.

A sister?!

"What do you mean I have a sister?" Percy asked as he turned around to face Chiron, a ball of anger starting to rise in his chest.

"She washed up on the shore during the hurricane down in Miami, no one knows how she got there because the last time anyone saw her Mount Olympus was still in Greece"

That made Percy's head spin. How in the Hades was she still alive? What is Hades himself going to do about it?

"I know you're confused and so are the rest of the Olympians but your father wants you to stay out of it," Chiron said.

All Percy could do was look at the ground so Chiron offered him so encouragement before going on his way to oversee the archery range and make sure the Apollo campers weren't getting into fights with the Ares cabin again.

Once Percy was sure Chiron had left he made his way down to the dock at the canoe lake before sitting down at the edge letting his feet hang off. It was so much to take in in such a short amount of time that he just needed to clear his head.

Should he tell his mom? She and Paul were already expecting and he's not too sure if they would appreciate having something this sudden and crazy being dropped on them out of the blue.

He looked out over the lake and let out a sigh before he felt the presence of another person sitting down next to him.

"Sup Perce," Piper said after she had sat down next to Percy.

She was wearing a pair of ripped up blue jeans with Converse sneakers and a sleeveless camp shirt to go along with it. Her hair was also as messy as usual with the lone braid in it as well.

"Hey Pipes," Percy responded with his gaze still out on the water.

"What's up with you?" Piper asked with a bit of apprehension. She was still kind of hesitant around Percy despite all that happened which didn't surprise Percy. They were basically thrown together by Hera and expected to work together to save the world from a primordial with people problems.

Percy let out a long sigh and hesitated a bit before spilling everything to her. He probably should've gone straight to Annabeth about this but she really didn't want him getting into too much trouble. She wanted them to make it to New Rome in one piece and that wouldn't be possible if he kept getting caught up in quests that put his life at risk.

"Well, I don't know about you Percy but a friend of my dad's once said Family is not an important thing, it's everything," Piper said.

"Who said that?" Percy asked.

"Marty McFly I think the point is Percy you shouldn't just stand by with your family," Piper said.

"So you're saying I should go to Miami myself? What about Annabeth? She'll kill me if she finds out," Percy said standing up running his hands through his hair nervously.

Piper got up and brushed herself off before speaking again, "I think she'll make an exception for this Percy, family is too precious."

"You know what you're right Piper," Percy said before grabbing Piper's wrist and dragging her away from the dock.

"Percy! What the Hades are you doing?!" she shouted as she was dragged along.

"I'm going to Miami to get my sister, and you're coming with me."

* * *

 _Hey guys its me again. Sorry I've been super busy with work this summer but I finally turned 21! Woohoo!_

 _Anyways, I hope you guys like this story I have quite a few surprises planned and I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I have made a group chat on the app/site GroupMe for authors to join and if any of you guys want to join don't be afraid to ask! Just shoot me a PM and we'll iron out the details there. Just a warning, we're a bunch of nutcases and things can get out of control so don't say I didn't warn ya!_

 _As usual, make sure to leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Percy was a tad bit excited was pretty much a huge understatement to say the least.

He and Piper were starting to descend over the city of Miami on the pegasi and despite the apparent damage from the hurricane, the city still stood boldly on the coast. It seemed to challenge the ocean itself, which as ludicrous as that sounded Percy was all too aware of how treacherous the sea can be.

"I'll set us down over there," Percy spoke to Piper who was sitting behind him with her arms around his waist.

She simply nodded before they descended in for a landing in a deserted downtown street. The floodwaters had receded some but the damage of the storm was still there. Trash was dumped all over the street, cars were abandoned all over the place, and the windows of shops had been busted open.

"Blackjack, circle the city and try not to get spotted while we look for her,"

The Pegasus gave a snort in protest but took to the air to fly around the city, Percy just hoped that there weren't any doughnut shops unaffected by the storm, the last thing he wanted to deal with is a Pegasus sugar high.

"Percy," Piper spoke up getting his attention, "If we find this girl, what exactly do you plan to do with her?" Piper asked.

That question made the son of the sea god freeze right in his tracks before face palming himself. How could he be so stupid? Annabeth told him not to come down here so he definitely can't take her back to camp unless he wanted to have his neck wrung by his girlfriend. He still hadn't gotten any word from Poseidon besides what Chiron had told him. That still didn't make any sense to him. Chiron has known Percy since he was 12, he knows that he won't just sit by when Percy has a sister out in harm's way, his fatal flaw of loyalty would not allow it.

"I don't know Piper," Percy responded, "I just hope we can find her and figure out what's going on."

On that note the duo continued their search through the city.

 _Time skip_

After searching far and wide for the daughter of Poseidon, Percy and Piper decided to check out an immigration center near the center of downtown.

Flimsy tents and homeless people who had lost their homes to the storm surrounded the place. Percy would have loved to try and assist some of the people but he had a mission and he needed to stick to it.

After they walked in the door to the building, an employee, middle-aged Latina woman, walked up to the pair.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a slight Hispanic accent. She had a very tired look on her face with lines of sleeplessness under her eyes. She still maintained a smile though which Percy couldn't help but admire.

"Um, we're looking for-" Percy started before he was suddenly interrupted.

"We're looking for a girl with long black hair and sea green eyes, she's my friend's cousin and she lost her parents during the storm," Piper informed the lady.

The lady nodded her head before reaching for a nearby desk to grab a clipboard to look at a list of what Percy assumed were people's names.

"What's her name?" the lady asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Selene," Percy blurted out without thinking. He had no idea what her name was before, how did he suddenly know what it was?

"Ah, here she is," the lady said finding her name on her clipboard, "Right this way."

Piper gave a look of pure confusion and all Percy could do was shrug, no point in dwelling on it too much now. He was about to meet his demigod sister.

They followed the lady down a few hallways passing different people wearing rags and smelling horrible. It was clear that many people were homeless and probably hadn't showered since the storm ravaged the city. Percy could only look at them with sympathy before he returned his attention to the task at hand.

"She's right in here, we had to keep her separate from the others to keep her from scaring the others," the lady said as she swung open the door.

The room itself was average size with a table in the middle surrounded by chairs. However, Percy could care less about the appearance of the room. He was immediately drawn to the cowering figure in the corner.

Percy couldn't make out much due to her being hidden in the shadows but he could make out the noise, the sound of sobbing.

"Selene?"

The sobbing stopped as Selene slowly emerged from the corner.

(Italics are Ancient Greek)

" _Who's there?'_ she softly spoke. She sounded absolutely terrified.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a syllable there a golden light appeared in the room indicating that a god or goddess was arriving.

Percy barely managed to shield his eyes and Selene's before the goddess he least expected to see showed herself.

"Mom?1" Percy practically shouted when her mom appeared in the room.

The goddess of love was looking as beautiful as usual with her appearance constantly shifting to many different beautiful women, which did include Annabeth.

Aphrodite gave her normal flirtatious smile towards Percy, "Why hello there Percy, I see you and my daughter have found your sister," Aphrodite spoke with a hint of anger in her voice. This immediately let Percy know that something was definitely wrong; he'd only seen Aphrodite in her happy flirtatious moods. He'd rather not see her when she wasn't either of those.

Before he could say a word, the goddess turned on his sister, Percy immediately stepped in front of his sister shielding her.

"You won't hurt her," he spoke firmly.

Aphrodite only snarled at him before looking at Selene who was still cowering away in fear. Except now, she some how had an even more terrified expression on her face, like she was facing certain death whereas earlier she did took terrified but certainly not like her life was on the line.

" _If I had it my way, daughter of Poseidon, I would have you vaporized where you stand or immediately sent to the Fields of Punishment for what you've done but the other Olympians have voted to let you live but I warn you, if you take one false step, I will serve your body to Cerberus myself,"_ Aphrodite finished her speech and Percy was absolutely speechless.

What had Selene done to anger Aphrodite so much? Why hadn't Poseidon told him about any of this? Why did the other Olympians put it to vote on whether or not to spare her?

Before Percy could ask, Aphrodite disappeared in a flash of golden light leaving them with more questions than answers.

Piper, managing to shake off her shock first, walked over to the cowering Selene and took her hands and held them in hers to reassure her.

" _Don't worry Selene, we're here to help you, we're going to take you to a safe haven for demigods, a place called Camp Half-Blood,"_ Piper spoke in fluent Ancient Greek to Selene who, while still shaken by what Aphrodite had said, managed to nod her head before waking with the two towards the exit.

Percy felt relief that he would be returning back to camp but after Aphrodite's unexpected visit, he was afraid of what the future would hold for him and his friends once again and he couldn't help but worry about the sacrifices that he hoped he wouldn't have to make.


End file.
